In networks with relatively slow connection speeds and high latencies (such as mobile networks), resource references embedded in HTML pages can take a long time to load. One method of reducing this time is to “in-line” the resources directly into the HTML text, for example by using data URIs with base-64 encoded text representing the digital bits of the resource. This is an effective method of removing or reducing latency associated with making additional requests. However, such a method may require the in-lined resources to be re-transmitted within the HTML text with every response. Thus, when a user returns to the page for a subsequent visit, the resources which were included with the previous response need to be included with the new response as well. Such retransmission of resources on multiple visits leads to inefficiencies and can adversely affect responsiveness and performance.